


Mi Osito

by MylovelyZiam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Basado en MX on vacation, Canon Compliant, El famoso abrazo del Jookyun, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylovelyZiam/pseuds/MylovelyZiam
Summary: Jooheon extraña a su osito para dormir.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Kudos: 5





	Mi Osito

Llevaba lo que parecían horas pero probablemente eran sólo unos minutos acostado en su cama en la cabaña donde estaban grabando el reality de show de vacaciones de Monsta X. Era la primera noche que pasaban allí y estaba resultando muy difícil para Jooheon conciliar el sueño. El rapero no tenía problemas en dormir en lugares que no fueran su cama, si el colchón era cómodo lo más probable es que duerma como una roca.

El problema era que su osito para dormir no estaba con él.

Y ese osito se llamaba Im Changkyun.

El pelimorado era el compañero de cama de Jooheon en los dormitorios y en cualquier hotel que se quedarán. Todo el mundo lo sabía, por eso nadie se atrevía a discutir cuando Jooheon exigía tener a Changkyun de compañero de habitación, a menos que quisieran tener a un Jooheon malhumorado por todo el viaje.

Changkyun era la píldora de dormir de Jooheon, tener al pequeño chico en sus brazos era el mejor remedio para el insomnio que Jooheon podía pedir. Cuando envolvía sus brazos alrededor del esbelto cuerpo de Changkyun sentía como su mente se relajaba al tener a la persona que más ama en el mundo cerca de él.

Como si su mente estuviera invocándole, Changkyun apareció en la habitación. Se había cambiado a un pijama morado que iba a juego con su cabello. A Jooheon le dieron unas ganas inmensas de comérselo a besos cuando lo vio. Sus manos picaban con la necesidad de tocar al hermoso chico, pero sabía que debía contenerse por el bien de los dos.

Changkyun observó a Jooheon al entrar, notando rápidamente la cara de malhumorado del mayor.

 _Tal vez la luz le está molestando,_ pensó Changkyun.

—¿Quieres que apague la luz? —Changkyun se dirigió al interruptor sin esperar respuesta, pero paró en su lugar al escuchar la voz de Jooheon.

—Dale un abrazo a tu hyung antes de irte —Jooheon ordenó. Si no podía besar esos labios que le volvían loco, lo menos que exigía era un abrazo. Quería sentirlo cerca de algún modo. Durante todo el día estuvieron grabando y al estar rodeado de empleados del programa no podían actuar como nada más que compañeros de banda. Absteniéndose de mostrar su amor debido a las opiniones estúpidas de otras personas.

—¿Quieres que apague la luz y te abrace?

Jooheon no respondió, espero a que Changkyun se arrodillara a su lado y colocó sus brazos alrededor del chico, abrazándole fuerte mientras le daba palmaditas suaves en la espalda. Dejo salir un suspiró agradecido que solo Changkyun pudo escuchar.

—Duerme conmigo —Jooheon susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo el pelimorado lo escuchara—. Vete y regresa en un rato, te espero.

Changkyun asintió casi imperceptiblemente y Jooheon palmeó su trasero en forma de agradecimiento. Jooheon a veces era tan obvio con sus toques y besos en público que Changkyun se preguntaba como nadie se ha dado cuenta de su relación. Quizás ser obvios los ayudaba más que comportarse como desconocidos frente a las cámaras.

Cuando Jooheon finalmente le soltó, Changkyun apagó la luz, deseándole buenas noches a Jooheon en voz baja. Salió un rato al jardín, entreteniéndose con Kihyun y Hyunwoo, los únicos despiertos a esa hora y luego regreso a la habitación en silencio.

Apoyándose de la pared tanteó con una mano el suelo, buscando el cuerpo de Jooheon. No sabía si estaba dormido por lo que no se atrevió a llamarle, pero no fue necesario ya que unos brazos tomaron a Changkyun por la cintura en la oscuridad, haciéndolo dar un saltito del susto y maldecir en voz baja. Escucho la risa de Jooheon mientras esté lo atraía hacia su cama, levantando las sábanas para que Changkyun se ocultara debajo de ellas.

Al estar en la misma cama Jooheon rápidamente abrazó a Changkyun por la cintura, pegándole a su pecho, su posición favorita para dormir. La mano traviesa de Jooheon se coló debajo de la camisa de Changkyun, acariciando la suave piel del estómago de su chico.

El menor se dejó manosear, sabiendo que tanto él como Jooheon se habían extrañado demasiado a pesar de estar juntos en el mismo lugar. Tener que actuar como algo que no eran lo cansaba en demasía y sabía que a Jooheon también. Por primera vez en todo el día se sentían que podían ser ellos mismos, ya que estaban con la persona que más amaban, usando la oscuridad de la noche como una cortina que les protegía de los ojos entrometidos.

—Mi osito... —susurró Jooheon medio dormido, apretando el cuerpo de Changkyun en sus brazos, su cuerpo a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Changkyun sonrió. Su hyung era adorable cuando hablaba dormido. Si supiera la mitad de las cosas vergonzosas que Changkyun ha escuchado de seguro no volvería a dejarlo dormir con él.

Al escuchar los ronquidos del otro Changkyun se giró en su lugar, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Jooheon. Abrazó el cuerpo del mayor con sus brazos, sintiéndose protegido y seguro.

Y antes de sucumbir al país de los sueños, Changkyun susurró suavemente a la oscuridad de la habitación:

—Tú también eres mi osito, hyung...

**Author's Note:**

> La mitad de este One Shot lo escribí cuando salió el vídeo del abrazo del Jookyun y la otra mitad la terminé hace sólo unos días cuando me encontré esto en los borradores. Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer personitas lindas <3


End file.
